


Church on time.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rick and Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Modern love: Words and music. David BowieTime of my life:  Song writer's:  John De Nicola / Donald Markowitz / Frank Previte





	Church on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Modern love: Words and music. David Bowie 
> 
> Time of my life: Song writer's: John De Nicola / Donald Markowitz / Frank Previte

This is forever Fm. Classic Rock, and you are listening to "Pedro and the Donkey"! Got that friday feeling, i'm sure that sally has or just a massive hangover from last night,here she is the light in my sunshine. "Sally, with the weather and travel",thanks for that pedro if you are driving on the roads this morning, watch out for patches of black ice. 

As their has been a few bumps reported this morning on the. M61, heading south and a destinct possibility of heavy snow showers later on. "John was swearing under his breath, i've got a wedding later on? 

And here's your no repeat guarantee on forever Fm classic rock: Modern love. 

I know when to go out  
And when to stay in  
Get things done  
I catch the paper boy  
But things don't really change 

I'm standing in the wind  
But I never wave bye -bye  
But I try  
There's no sign of life  
It's just the power to charm  
I'm lying in the rain  
But I never wave bye -bye 

But I try 

I try 

Never going to fall for  
Modern love  
Get me to the church on time  
Church on time  
Terrifies me 

"John was singing along at the top of his voice. Church on time!", taking the edge off at the fact he was up at stupid o'clock. Having too deal with another one of "Dave Thompson's fuck up's" with the deliveries, why not grow a pair the voice in his head was telling him! Go and do one prick end of. 

How many times have you covered up for that prick,? When he's had a wee snifter from his hip flask, or in his office playing hide the sausage with. Rachel, or in the disabled bog playing snakes and ladders!  
Not knowing that the security camera outside the bog was in perfect working order. And that he had a copy of them coming out, with rachel adjusting her skirt and him pulling his zip up on a. "USB stick and was quite happy to give. Allan Campbell a copy". 

The store ran a lot more smoothly when he was in charge, and dave was sleeping it off out of the way in his office. 

"John pulled up into his usual space in the staff car park", he was surprised to see. Cath hilton ", hold on a minute cath he shouted as he got out of the car, what you doing here at this time? I, thought you would still be catching up on your beauty sleep, no chance of that John."

Dave Thompson sent a text message saying all senior management are in this morning, for a meeting  
"Wait a minute he told me cover for a delivery this morning"! 

They both clocked in and headed for their shared office. Noticing a post it note stuck on the door, saying john and cath, meeting in the big conference room?  
"What the fu.... John was saying to cath as they entered, the room",seeing. Allan Campbell, dave and a few other high up's in conversation. 

"Right everyone i've got an important announcement to make, so if you can pass it on!" Take a seat, please dave was saying ~ after some consideration i have decided too take early retirement due to health issues? Allan, is going let you know who the temp. Manager is going to be till they've considered a suitable replacement, thanks dave the temp manager is going too be."Charlotte Kennedy", I know a few of you already know who she is, John put his head in his hands swearing under his breath fucksake all i need! 

"Hi~Ya, Kayleigh you up yet" john shouted as he closed the front door behind him, you'll never guess what happened this morning. Dave Thompson's retiring, Kayleigh said behind John's back while taking another bite of toast. How do you know that poundland columbo, john asked, cath hilton called ten minutes ago and told me. Did she now! But she didn't tell you this unofficially his wife found text messages from rachel and told her brother, whose her brother john. Allan Campbell?

"Christ, Kayleigh get a wriggle on or we'll be late"! Alright john i've got heals on here. What do you think then Johnathan! " he turned round saying you look beautiful, she was wearing a blue printed off the shoulder mermaid dress, he felt a bit under dressed in a dark grey suit. What have you got in this bag, kayleigh, just the essentials, that'll be the kitchen sink then.?

Don't complain John there's something special for tonight, won't be doing anything tonight if I do me back in Kayleigh. Who's idea was this again too give elsie a lift to the church, mine John she said looking sheepish! You do remember the last time elsie was in this car. I'm saying nothing? Don't let her see the ring on your left hand or we'll never get to the church on time. 

But it was. 'Soooo, romantic Johnathan" Yeah you in your onesie me dressed as. Santa and you stuffing your face with a mince pie? 

As they pulled up outside elsie's, they noticed what she was wearing, look at the state of that. Kayleigh, Jesus and Mary chain. "White she's never a virgin going to show the bride up" they watched as she walked too the car. John and Kayleigh burst out laughing as elsie slipped on the ice then regained her balance, she should be on dancing on ice. 

As they parked up outside. Abigails church, spotting cath,in a red sequined dress with Joyce they headed into the church. John holding Kayleighs left hand tight on taking their seats instead of the traditional wedding march. "Wrecking ball was played over the speakers", rough as arseholes elsie said under her breath john and kayleigh just looked at each other. 

After the ceremony, all the women had gathered as. Donna was about to throw the bouquet. Kayleigh came up to John saying look what I caught! 

As they had put the overnight bag in their room, they headed down to the reception the hotel still had its. Christmas decorations still up all the tables had white table cloths, red napkins and gold centre pieces with red roses. "Oh look John they have a live band john, you should get up and sing. Carshare buddy! No way Kayleigh that's just for you."

As the wedding breakfast and speeches had ended, the band started playing and couples got up to dance, john took Kayleighs hand taking her to the dance floor, he was coming up with an idea to top the night off, after the dance Kayleigh headed off to catch up with. Donna and the girls from the store. 

"John headed up to the stage, alright bud he said to the band leader can you do me a favour? Kayleigh and everyone at the table turned round as they heard John started too sing, this song is for Kayleigh. 

Now I have had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you 

'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you


End file.
